The present invention relates to the field of lighting effect processing technology, in particular to a lighting effect device and an electric device.
In order to enhance experience effect for users, when an object contacts with a part of a surface, the part of the surface contact by the object is caused to have a higher luminance than the other portions.
In order to achieve such effect, in the prior art, it generally needs to detect the position of the contact portion, and then controls the corresponding light-sources below that position to illuminate that portion, so that the above-mentioned effect can be achieved.
However, in the process of implementing embodiments of the present invention, the inventors have found that the prior art has at least disadvantages of high-cost and complexity in realization, with the reasons as follows:
First of all, a plurality of light-sources are required to be applied beneath a region, and the number of the required light-sources is relatively large;
Second, a position-detecting device is required to be provided, to acquire the position of a contact portion, and then the corresponding light-sources can be controlled to illuminate;
Finally, collaboration among the light-sources, the detecting device and the control system is required, which is complex in implementation.